No Shame In This Game
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **SMUT** What kinda fun do you have with Logan when he finds something he wasn't supposed to?


"You could've went with them Logan. I wouldn't have minded", you inform your boyfriend who is sitting at the table in the middle of the tour bus. Less than five minutes ago his bandmates left to go out clubbing since the concert tonight was an early one, but he stayed behind, and you can't help but think it had something to do with you. They invited you, but due to PMS and a horrible headache, you decided to stay in and veg out watching movies and eating junk food.

"I know", he gives you that signature crooked grin of his. "I was just worried about you babe. You're usually not the type to say no."

"I'll be fine", you give him a small grin, and then wince at the sudden pain that shoots through the back of your head and makes your head fall back to the pillow. "Actually, I think a migraine is on the way. Can you grab me a bottle of water and a pill from my pink bag in the closet?"

"Sure", he says nonchalantly and gets to his feet, walking towards the back of the bus until he disappears. Around two minutes later he comes back with a smirk, giving you the bottle of water, then holding his other arm behind his back as he holds his open palm out to you with the red capsule. You swallow it down, chased by a sip of water; more than curious now at the way he's laying next to you on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow; looking at you with a devious glint in his eyes.

"What's that look about?", you question, wondering if he's got something up his sleeve.

"This", the dark haired man states as he drags his hand out from behind his back, revealing a familiar purple object that's no longer than his middle finger. Immediately your face blazes with embarrassment, and you turn over, wanting to avoid him. Logan seemed to have found your dildo, the pocket one that your best friend gave you as a gag gift on your last birthday.

He drapes his body over yours, where he places his hand at the side of your face and caresses your cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Masturbation is nothing to be ashamed of, everyone does it", he whispers in your ear.

You let out the breath you've been holding, quite sure now that no tears will spill down your cheeks, and raise your eyelids. Logan drapes himself over you and gives a soft peck to your lips and pulls away to meet your gaze. No harsh judging looks adorn his face; or no repulsion, and you swallow hard, pushing yourself to get past the humiliation.

To your surprise, Mr. Henderson slides a hand over the back of your neck and plays with your earlobe as he inches his face closer to yours. "You can show me how you do it if you want to. I think it'd be pretty hot", he croons, staring at you intensely.

Your cheeks heat up again and you shake your head no as your answer. Not wanting to push you, but having something else on his mind, Logan raises his eyebrows and suggests, "We have the bus to ourselves for a good couple of hours. We could do something else."

You feel a stirring in your womb at his words, the quickies you've been able to engage in here and there for the past month on tour just aren't doing it for you. "Like what?", you reply, letting yourself relax.

"Well", he pushes you onto your back and climbs over you. "I don't have anything specific in mind, but...", his sentence trails off as his lips play down the side of your neck.

You slide your palms up his arms and let out a sigh, bending your legs so they hug his waist. No more words need to be exchanged, you're both on the same page. Your hands massage his body while his kisses move across your collarbone and his hands slide up the hem of your shirt. "Yes", you cry out as a hand covers one of your breasts. You're not wearing a bra and the skin to skin contact is almost overwhelming on your overheated flesh.

Moments pass while you and Logan get lost in the sensations of being able to touch eachother's bodies freely without being interrupted, and you both find yourselves stripped down to nothing but your underwear, your hips bucking wildly up into his hand as he teases your center over the front of your panties while his teeth graze your hipbones. "Fuck Logan. I need more", your voice is high pitched with impatience.

Removing himself from you, Logan backs up until he's sitting at your feet, his chocolate eyes glazed over with lust as he all but orders, "Take those panties off and spread those sexy legs of yours for me."

Complying with his demand, you do as you're told and feel every muscle inside of you tighten up in anticipation. Logan wastes no time positioning his face between your legs, dragging his tongue up your already slick slit, then back down again to your entrance where his tongue circles the area teasingly until you're squirming. "Stop teasing", you reprimand, feeling his lips curve up in response.

His chin now rests on your pubic bone and he licks his glistening lips, staring up at you erotically. Two fingers rest at your core while his thumb just barely brushes the folds directly over your clit. Your head tips back of it's own accord when his finger meets the sensitive little numb, eliciting a drawn out, "ohhhhhhh" from you.

"You're already so wet. You like my teasing", Logan's plump lips curl up into a smirk as he slips his fingers inside of you, while still massaging your clit. His dirty talk combined with his actions send a jolt of electricity running through your veins, and you lift your arms above your head to clutch the pillow.

He finagles his way up to your mouth, kissing you roughly while continuing to work you up into a moaning mess. When all actions below your belt cease suddenly, you groan at the unexpectedness along with the emptiness your aching sex is left with. Your eyelids snap open in retaliation, revealing a hopeful looking Logan holding the purple sex toy mere inches away from you. He only utters, "Please?", and you nod, granting him his wish.

Instead of feeling the dildo between your legs, it's pressed to the seam of your lips. Before you get the chance to question his motives, Logan's raspy voice gives you instructions. "Suck it like you do to me". Already too lost to go back or have any inhibition or shame, you lock eyes with the man hovered above you and stick your tongue out, swirling it around the small tip of the object. Still in charge, Logan pushes it further inside of your cavern, making your lips part. Lifting your head up and down, you do to the toy what you would do if it was his dick. Pride fills you as you watch him flush with desire, his chest expanding with each hard inhale.

Going a step further, you rub his erection over his boxers, loving the noise he makes at your touch. This serves to heighten his arousal and the dildo is taken from your mouth and trailed down the front of your body, leaving a damp trail of your own saliva behind. Logan's teeth clamp down onto his lower lip as his orbs fix themselves between your thighs, which he takes upon himself to open further and inserts the toy into your heated depths, making your breath catch in your throat at the immense pleasure. Watching eagerly, he anxiously thrusts the object in and out of you repeatedly a few times; afterwards, swooping down to suck at your clit.

You fist one hand into the thick locks of his head, then sneak your hand inside his boxers, wrapping your hand around the now fully hard cock tightly and pumping him in time with what he's doing to you. It doesn't take long until a sheen of sweat seeps through your pores and the spring in the pit of your stomach compresses delightfully. You let go of Logan and grip the bedsheets, moving your hips along with his motions. Your thoughts become a whirlwind inside of your head and you're on the edge of insanity, all but screaming, "Yes yes. Oh my God yes".

You're so caught up in the bliss that it takes a second for you to realize that Logan's breath is at your ear. He's breathing heavily and holding one side of your face. "The only thing that's gonna feel you coming is my dick. No fake piece of rubber is getting what's mine." His tone is gruff and angry; you whimper at the loss as yet again you're left desolate.

The sound of something hitting the floor answers your unspoken question, but you have no time to worry about it because Logan's shimmying around urgently on the bed to shed his underwear, settling on his shins to the mattress. His actions are wild and erratic as he grabs both of your ankles and yanks you to him. Next, his strong fingers clutch your hips and pull your bottom half off the bed and to him, aligning his swollen, throbbing, oozing dick to your entrance and then thrusting all the way in until his hips are flush with yours.

This causes his head to slam into your cervix, and you moan as a spiral of pleasure and pain consumes you at the same time. He doesn't give you any time to adjust to the much larger intrusion; he simply links his arms around your thighs to hold you in place and pulls out and pushes back in just as forcefully, making you grab onto his forearms with all your strength. Your body is rocked with each drive, each one coming faster and harder until your vision clouds and you're gasping for breath. With one particular harsh thrust, your body tenses up euphorically before shattering into an orgasm, and the last thing you see before ascending into oblivion is your boyfriend's lips pressed solidly together and a fire in his eyes as he watches you coming undone.

Even before you come down, he's releasing inside of you, placing sloppy kisses across your chest. His stuttering hips gradually slow down to a complete stop and even then he takes a deep breath before pressing his lips against yours harshly, leaving you speechless as he leans over the side of the bed and picks something up. Flashing you the dildo, he looks you directly in the eye and says, "You just opened up a new can of worms with this little lady".

"Oh yeah?", you ask.

"Mhmm", he leans down and pushes your hair off your damp face then takes your hand. "Let's go get a shower and see what other ideas we can come up with to do with this."


End file.
